


Syn Corpusu

by Amaterana



Category: Warframe
Genre: Corpus - Freeform, Zysk, Żądza zysku
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaterana/pseuds/Amaterana
Summary: Kto raz należał do Corpus, na zawsze należy do Corpus. Darvo nie jest tu wyjątkiem.





	Syn Corpusu

Z Corpusu nie dało się uciec. Darvo wiedział o tym doskonale. I choć w głębi serca wciąż pragnął wolności od biurokracji i żądzy pieniądza, nie mógł tego porzucić. Dorastał w Gazozo, służył na okrętach krążących nad Wenus. Idee Corpusu płynęły w jego żyłach, tak jak i w żyłach jego ojca, Frohda. Corpus był nim, a on był Corpusem, jakkolwiek by nie starał się temu zaprzeczyć i z tym walczyć.

Nie potrafił spojrzeć na świat bez pryzmatu w postaci Zysku. To do niego się wszystko sprowadzało. Każdą rzecz bez wyjątku można było wycenić i kupić. Wystarczyło podać odpowiednią cenę, niekoniecznie w kredytach, i dobrze przekalkulować koszty. A Darvo umiał liczyć. Corpus było wielkie i zbyt powolne, zaś Rada Nadzorcza zbyt uparta by mogła zauważyć nadarzającą się okazję. Ale Darvo potrafił rozpoznać żyłę złota, gdy miał ją przed sobą. Tenno ze swoją siłą i umiejętnościami niewątpliwie nią byli.

Ryzyko było... spore, ale do zaakceptowania. Darvo wielokrotnie liczył po nocach by upewnić się co do wyników swoich kalkulacji, które były nadzwyczaj obiecujące. Ergo Blast nie był w stanie wykorzystać w pełni potencjału dawnych wojowników Orokin, uwikłany w walkę między syndykatami. Tu była nisza, która prosiła się by jakiś zdolny kupiec objął ją w posiadanie. Darvo zamierzał się upewnić, że to on będzie tym „zdolnym kupcem”. A konkurencja? No cóż... wypadki chodzą po ludziach.

Clem był nieoczekiwanym dodatkiem i, jak się później okazało, wartościowym udziałowcem. Niektórzy by powiedzieli, że Grineer jest wariatem. Sam Darvo wpadł w tę pułapkę, patrząc w jego nieskupione brązowe oczy i słysząc ciągle „Clem! Clem! Grakata!”. Ale było wręcz odwrotnie. Clem był bitewnym geniuszem, przynajmniej jak na Grineer. Darvo przekonał się o tym, gdy zobaczył go w akcji. Zapewne gdyby nie jego defekt genetyczny — sprawiający, że nie czuł lojalności wobec Królowych Grineer — to już dawno zająłby miejsce Kapitana Vora. Ten sam defekt czynił Clema w oczach Darvo świetną inwestycją. Któż nie chciałby za ochroniarza żołnierza, który jest w stanie walczyć ramię w ramię z Tenno?

Uśmiech zadowolenia pojawił się na twarzy Darvo po tym, jak ostatni z Tenno opuścił jego składzik. Wszystko szło według planu, a jego na razie niewielkie imperium handlowe odważnie kroczyło ku przyszłości i — oczywiście — Zyskowi. Kontrakty z ostrońskimi kupcami i dostęp do zasobów Ziemi były utrudnione ze względu na panoszących się tam Grineer, ale dobrze rozwijane miały szansę stać się jednym z filarów jego pozycji jako potentata handlowego. Może nawet udałoby mu się dogadać z Quillami? Zostanie ich partnerem handlowym byłoby dobrym znakiem dla inwestorów z Corpus. Pod warunkiem, że nikt mu nie przeszkodzi.

Darvo spojrzał z niesmakiem na widoczny na ścianie przed nim holovid z artykułem o swoim ojcu i stracie Animy. Tak, już czas najwyższy, żeby uregulować stare rachunki i upewnić się, że przeszłość nie stanie na drodze przyszłości. Z premedytacją lub przez przypadek.

— Clem. Przyjacielu — kupiec powiedział, powoli odwracając się ku podpierającemu ścianę Grineer — miałbym dla ciebie ciekawą propozycję. Co ty na to?

— Clem!

Darvo uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Przez chwilę, w skromnej opinii Clema, wyglądał niemal tak samo, jak jego ojciec na holovidzie — nawet oczy im się identycznie błyszczały. Dziwaczne złudzenie nie zniknęło, gdy Darvo rzekł:

— Cieszę się, że mogę na tobie polegać.


End file.
